


Il Corvo Rosso

by EneriMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Piratesca, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Caccia al tesoro, Destiny, Gen, Prequel, Quando erano bambini fluffettosi, Treasure Hunting, e un po' di soulmate per il futuro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Quando troveremo quel Corvo Rosso saremo insieme e non mi farà paura! » attaccò, saltando giù e atterrando nella sabbia. « I nostri compagni si fideranno di me e io li condurrò al tesoro! Sarò un affascinante capitano e tu sarai al mio fianco come l’uomo più valoroso della… »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Corvo Rosso

**Challenge** "[La Corsa delle 48 Ore - II Edizione](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58989680)"  
**Prompt** : Rosso  
**Parole** : 600 (ehm…)  
  
  
   
   
« Iwachan, tu ci credi al racconto della zietta pazza? »  
Hajime continuò a intrecciare la corda, cercando di ricordare i passaggi del nodo di bandiera visto fare quella mattina in porto. Annuì distrattamente, accennando un _mmmh_ di assenso per fare contento Oikawa. Non aveva ascoltato una sillaba, non dopo mezzora che dava aria alla bocca.  
Tooru neanche se ne accorse; continuò a guardare le nuvole in cielo dondolando le gambe dalla botte ribaltata su cui stavano seduti. Anche se erano in spiaggia, il chiacchiericcio del mercato del pesce giungeva fino a loro in schiamazzi.    
« Se un giorno trovassimo quel Corvo Rosso… dici che avrà davvero un nido fatto di oro e gemme? »  
« Mmh »  
Oikawa rabbrividì. Nei suoi sette anni, si avvicinò fino a far aderire la propria spalla a quella dell’altro ragazzino, non demordendo anche quando questi cercò seccatamente di scostarsi.  
« Faccio dei brutti sogni » esordì di nuovo lamentoso, torturandosi le dita. « Il Corvo Rosso mi strappa gli occhi perché non vuole che veda il suo nido, come nella storia »  
« Aaah, _così non va!_ »  
Le mani di Hajime erano rimaste ingarbugliate con tutto il nodo, ma Tooru, perso a fissare la linea tra cielo e mare, pensò che la preoccupazione fosse per lui e si sentì il petto gonfiarsi di coraggio.  
« Quando troveremo quel Corvo Rosso saremo insieme e non mi farà paura! » attaccò, saltando giù e atterrando nella sabbia. « I nostri compagni si fideranno di me e io li condurrò al tesoro! Sarò un affascinante capitano e tu sarai al mio fianco come l’uomo più valoroso della… »  
Oikawa perse le parole per scoppiare a ridere e mordersi il labbro subito dopo sotto l’occhiataccia di Hajime. La vecchia corda odorosa di salsedine con cui si stava esercitando gli avvolgeva i polsi e gli avanbracci sottili quasi fino al gomito.  
Senza che glielo chiedesse – l’orgoglio era già un tratto distintivo di Iwaizumi, oltre ai suoi sguardi bellicosi – Tooru iniziò a districarlo dall’impiccio, ma le cose non andarono come previsto. Iwaizumi tirava e sbraitava, mentre Oikawa voleva aiutarlo a tutti i costi.  
Il risultato furono quattro mani annodate dalla fune.  
« Sei inutile Trashykawa! » e gli assestò una testata sulla fronte.  
« Cattiiivo, Iwachan! »  
Strattonarono da entrambi i lati, il primo imprecando ripetendo termini scurrili imparati nel frequentare marinai e pescatori, il secondo scandalizzandosi. A inciampare nei tentativi il passo fu breve, e si ritrovarono a rotolare sulla sabbia.  
« Arrenditi Iwachan, è destino! » realizzò Tooru ridacchiando e rinunciando. Gli facevano male i polsi, poteva vederli anche arrossati, ma l’espressione dell’amico e la situazione lo divertivano tanto da fargli ignorare il dolore.    
« Smettila di sparare cavolate! » abbaiò l’altro, ma desistette anche lui. Non abbandonò il cipiglio litigioso per non dare a intendere a Oikawa che il rossore fosse per l’imbarazzo e non per lo sforzo. Tooru stava diventando sempre più bravo a indovinare cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
« Sono serio, Iwachan! Il destino è una cosa serissima! » lo rimbeccò, avvicinandosi per lasciare ben poco spazio tra i loro sguardi. Le sue dita si strinsero a quelle scure dell’amico. « Questa corda è un segno: siamo legati! »  
Iwaizumi gli avrebbe volentieri dato un’altra capocciata per farlo rinsavire, ma si trovò inchiodato dalla profondità delle iridi cioccolato di Oikawa. Non si era mai accorto che, be’… non sapeva descriverle, ma non riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione. O a replicare intelligentemente.  
« Vuoi rimanere legato a me? » chiese perplesso.  
Il viso di Tooru si illuminò.  
« Facciamo un giuramento, Iwachan? »  
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere questa flashfic per la challenge mi ha riempita di gaudio: non è una cosa buttata lì (cioè sì un po’), è anche un Prequel a un progetto che sto scrivendo, un’AU!Pirate con i pallavolisti che mi sta succhiando l’anima come una sanguisuga.  
> Un modo per dare "fuoco alle polveri".  
> [Nene ~](https://www.facebook.com/EneriMess/)  
> 


End file.
